songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
YEMC
The Your European Music Contest (also referred to as YEMC) is a song contest on G+. It has been held since December 2017. Each contest lasts from 3 to 4 months. The contest is created by Fultz, who is also the current executive supervisor, and ESC Bulgaria. History The nowadays executive supervisor Fultz had an idea of a larger song contest, after participating in many other ones. With his partner ESC Bulgaria they formed the Your European Music Contest. Sadly, the first YEMC editions failed to be as good as other song contests so YEMC was announced as closed. The directors made a smaller contest called BalkanVision Song Contest, having very success with it. In December 2017, the director had the idea to make a new version of the contest. With his partners they formed the new YEMC - better rules, less countries, good logos and videos. As being very excited, the supervisor announced the first participation for the YEMC 2018 - Summer Edition in late January 2018. In early April, the participation was closed and there were 40 countries in the participation list of the first ever edition of the YEMC. The Semi-Finals will be held in July, while the Grand Final will be probably held in August. For more informations see Format. Format The Your European Music Contest is always held four times a year. Each season there will be one edition. While the summer edition is always the larger edition, the spring, autumn and winter edition are the smaller ones. In the summer edition, there can participate up to more than 40 countries, while in the other editions there can participate maximum only 20 countries. Participation :Main article: Members of YEMCBU Any full member of the YEMCBU is allowed to send a song for the Your European Music Contest. Countries that are not full members can apply for becoming one. The Your European Music Contest Broadcasting Union has already accepted some countries that were not full members of the YEMCBU at the beginnings of the YEMC. However, the Broadcasting Union has also already declined a lot of countries and territories that wanted to become a full member - and to participate in the Your European Music Contest. Although they were rejected, there is still a chance they might debut in the future. Each full member has a broadcaster, which is responsible for the choice of the artists and songs the country is sending for each edition. 40 countries have participated at least once. They are listed in the table below alongside the edition in which they made their debut. Borrowing countries Some countries with smaller music industries can borrow singers from their neighbours with bigger music industries. Here is a full list with countries that are able to borrow and from which countries they could borrow. Other countries There are many countries or territories, which have applied for a membership in the YEMCBU, but were rejected because of various reasons. Here is a complete list of all countries which made unsuccessful attempts to participate in the contest. Rejected countries The following countries' applications for joining the YEMCBU were rejected due to not enough recognition from the other members. However, Kosovo did participate in the first edition. There are still discussions whether these countries should participate later in the contest or not. * * * * * The following countries expressed their willingness to become members of the YEMCBU. However, their applications were rejected and it is not clear, whether these countries will be accepted to the YEMCBU later or not. * * * The following territories are all part of other members of the YEMCBU, hence are not allowed to take part in the contest. * * Azores * * * Canary Islands * * * * * * * * * * * Former members The following countries were once members of the YEMCBU, but lost their rights to be in the Broadcasting Union. It is still not ruled out these countries to return on a later stage of the contest. * * * * * * Associate members The following countries provide a radio and television service outside the Your European Broadcasting area, thus becoming a membership as associate members. Although these countries are able to broadcast the YEMC, they are not allowed to take part in it. * * * * * * * Hosting Host country Every edition will be held in the country which won the last edition. If a country doesn't have the chance to host the next event, then a neighbouring country that also participates in the contest will be responsible for the organization of the edition. Logo The general logo, developed by a Bulgarian team (see ESC Bulgaria), was already introduced in the first edition. The logo features the name of the contest and below of it the name of the host city with the number of the edition. Slogan Since the first edition slogans are used for the contest. In each edition the host broadcaster is in charge to decide the slogan of the edition and based on it, to develop the contest's theme and visual design. Voting System Each country votes by giving one set of 1-8, 10 and 12 points. All countries use televoting and/or SMS-voting (50%) and juries (50%) to get the country's top ten. In an event of a tie, the televote score takes precedence. The countries cannot give points to themselves. Ties for the first place and nul points There have been no cases of a country receiving nul points. In case of a tie between two or more countries, the country that received more 12 points wins the tie. However, if the number of 12 points is the same, the number of the 10 points are counted and if they are still tied it goes on until the tie breaks. Highest scores Pre-qualified countries In the first edition of the contest, only the host country was automatically qualified to the final. Winners Related projects The following spin-offs of the contest are being planned or have been discussed. * Your Asian Song Contest * Your Terriorities Song Contest Category:YEMC Category:Inactive contests